Ashlyn Sumral (Earth-616)/Quotes
Demona:Oh good they're finally here. Sparky:What's here? Demona:A buch of fantasy books about magic I ordered. Sparky:You read fantasy books? Demona:No, I'm sending these to someone. Sparky:Who? Demona:Jack Chick. Wish I could see the look on the psycho's face when he opens these! *'Demona':I'm surronded by idiots. Sparky:Hey! Demona:Oh fine then. I'm surronded by idiots and a guy with severe anger issues. Sparky:But you're angrier than me! Demona:Say that again and you won't live to be 40. *'Demona': I hate Halloween! All those people dressing up as monsters, as if to mock me. Sparky: But Ashlyn you hate every holiday. Demona: Yes but none of those holidays has people dressing up as demons do they? Although at least Pangolin isn't carrying around mistletoe. *'Dragonfly': Alright Sparky you will be partnered with Pangolin. Sparky: Not Pangolin! He's an idiot! Dragonfly: Alright then Aku. Sparky: Sado. Dragonfly: Demona? Sparky: Scary. Demona: WHAT?! Dragonfly: Alright then who will you go with?! Sparky: Muscle. Demona: Oh what a suprise! *'Demona': Sparky quick, tell me where Pangolin is! Sparky: The bar, why? Demona: He's wearing that stupid mistletoe hat again! *'Demona': Sparky is...Sparky is my best friend, he's always been my best friend. He's always been there for me, you know? Yeah we didn't trust each other when we first met, but now I trust him enough to let him use my first name. He's...special. Muscle: Demi are you...blushing? Demona: No! You're just imagining ok?! *'Demona': Hello mother. Nancy Brown: Argh! It-its you! Demona: I take it you’re surprised? Nancy Brown: But we got rid of you! Demona: Yes, putting me in a cardboard box with only a blanket and then abandoning me in an alley was guaranteed to kill me. Fortunately I was found by a hobo named David Sumrall who raised me as his own. I then grew up to despise all Humans and briefly joined an organisation headed by a terrorist who planned to kill you and all your kind. What a terrific mother you were. Daddy still around? Nancy Brown: Y-y-y- Demona: Terrific. Can I come in? Nancy Brown: N- Demona: Well, I’m coming in anyway. *'Tech': Alright. We need some more recruits. Uh, what about that girl over there? Sparky: Who, Demona? Tech: Sure, what's wrong with her? Sparky: They say she's a sociopath. Tech: Well who isn't in this little group. Besides, I heard that she saved two kids from the Kleinstock brothers. Sparky: Fine, I'll go talk to her, but she'll probably kill me for bothering her. (Walks over to Demona) Hi. Demona: Get lost. Sparky: Quite the people person aren't we? Look I was wondering-? Demona: Not interested Blondie. You're not my type. Sparky: I'm sorry? Demona: You heard me. I don't even talk to mutants that look as Human as you do, so what chance do you think you've got of succesfully asking me out? Sparky: You think-? Listen here you green skinned lunatic, I'm not interested in you in that way! I'm not interested in you at all! Demona: Then why did you come over? Sparky: Because my friend-! Demona: Tell you're friend that I'm not interested. Sparky: Argh! You are the most infuriating individual that I have ever had the misfortune to meet! Demona: In all fairness, you started talking to me. Sparký: Look, I wanted to ask you if you'd be interested in seceding from this stupid little group and joining a different one! That's why I'm talking to you! Demona: What group? Sparky: Me and a bunch of others are thinking of leaving. We heard that you aren't exactly thrilled with the way Magneto runs things and thought that you might like join us. Demona: Alright, you've picqued my interest. When are we going to meet up? Sparky: 11:30 in the cargo bay. Demona: Alright then. But if I find out that this is a joke, or you're trying to sell me out, then I'll make sure that you exit this life in the most painful way imaginable, capiche? Sparky: Whatever, psycho. Demona: Sweet talk will get you nowhere. *'Demona': Hmm, I guess you were telling the truth after all Blondie. Sparky: The name is Sparky. Demona: Whatever, Blondie. So, who else have we got? Pangolin: Hello. I'm Pangolin, what's your name? Is it-? Demona: Another word and I rip your tongue out. So apart from Blondie and the loser, who else is there. Ah, I see we have the nerd, the Russian, the rich boy and the blob. Quite a group...Its really quite pathetic. *'Kirk Cameron': Excuse me miss? Can I have a mo-? Demona: Hey, aren't you Kirk Cameron? The actor? KC: Yes, ma'am, that's me. Demona: The guy who turned to religion? KC: And proud of it! Demona: Wow, you really are an idiot! Geez religion is fine so long as you don't force it on others, but you-You! You got someone fired from their job because they were in an adult magazine?! I don't like that little freak Bonzai Bill, but I don't try to get him kicked off my team! And you're arguments against evolution! Come one! Just look at the evidence! Not that outdated crap, I mean the stuff modern science has worked out! It's always the outdated stuff with you! And what is with that crocoduck! Do you even know how evolution works?! Any idea at all?! And just to prove that evoultion hates you, they did find a crocoduck! Uh-huh, its called an Anatosuchus, and they lived MILLIONS of years ago! You disgust me! KC:... *'Sparky': Hey Demi, you wanted to see me? Demona: Yeah...sit down, we need to talk. Sparky: Uh ok. Demona: Spark... you know you're my best friend right? Sparky: Yeah... Demona: Well...latley, I've been having these weird...feelings. They're about you. You're not like the others Sparky...you're special. Sparky: H-huh? Demona: Well, the point is Sparky...I think...I think I...love you. Sparky: What?! Demona: Ha-ha-ha-ha! Oh my God! I can't beliece youy fell for that! April Fools ya dolt! Sparky: Wha-? Since when have you had a sense of humour?! Sparky: Never. But I thought that this little trick might have been worth it, just to see the look on your face! *'Tech (Earth-200714)': This-this is just a continous loop of film! Sparky (Earth-200714): Which explains how he was in his office and murdering Dean at the same time! Demona (Earth-200714): Well, looks like someone is a fan of Keanu Reeves. Damien Gold (Earth-200714): Sandra Bullock actually. Demona: Well, they're both pretty pathetic these days. Category:Articles by Ultrabountyhunter Category:Quotes